tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
KNGX
KNGX is a CBS affiliate that serves the Amarillo, TX market. The station broadcasts on Channel 5. Syndicated programming on KNGX includes: Entertainment Tonight, Dr. Phil, Judge Judy, and Rachael Ray among others. Programming Schedule News History News Title History *Panhandle Report on KNGX 5 (1953-1962) *KNGX 5 Update (1962-1967) *KNGX 5 Report (1967-1973) *Eyewitness News 5 (1973-1977) *KNGX News Center 5 (1977-1980) *5 Alive News (1980-1986) *KNGX 5 Action News (1986-1997) *CBS 5 Action News (1997-2001) *CBS 5 News (2001-present) Slogan History *The Panhandle's First Television Station (1953-1958) *The Panhandle's Source for TV (1955-1958) *none (1958-1964) *Panhandle's Own 5 (1964-1969) *5 First (1969-1987) *Panhandle's #1 Station (1971-1985) *Panhandle's News Channel (1985-1994) *Panhandle's Source for News (1994-2001) *The Fastest Growing News in The Panhandle (2001-2004) *The Panhandle's News Leader (2004-2008) *First in The Panhandle (2008-2012) *First in HD (2010-2013) *Your Local News Source (2012-present) News Theme History *no music/ticker tape (1953-1971) *From Russia With Love: 007 - John Barry (1971-1975) *It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman: Overture - Charles Strouse (1975-1979) *TuesdayC - Tuesday Productions (1979-1982) *The News Image & The News Image Plus - Tuesday Productions (1982-1987) *Palmer News Package - Shelly Palmer Company (1987-1991) *It's All Right Here - Gari Media (1991-1994) *Advantage (Series 4) - Gari Media (1994-1998) *CBS Enforcer (Series 1) - Gari Media (1998-2001) *In-Sink (V.3) - 615 Music (2001-2005) *Metropolis - Stephen Arnold Music (2005-2008) *Extreme - Stephen Arnold Music (2008-2011) *Aerial - Stehpen Arnold Music (2011-2014) *CBS Local - Stehpen Arnold Music (2014-present) Voice Over History * "This is 5 Alive News" (1980-1985) * "Now from The Panhandle's News Channel, 5 Alive News starts now" (1985-1986) * "Live from KNGX Television. This is KNGX 5 Action News at ___. The Panhandle's News Channel" (1986-1994) *"You're Watching KNGX 5 Amarillo. Now from The Panhandle's Source For News. This is KNGX 5 Action News at ___" (1994-1997) *"You're Watching KNGX Amarillo. Now from The Panhandle's Source For News. This is CBS 5 Action News at ___" (1997-1998) *"Live from KNGX in Amarillo. This is The Panhandle's Source For News. CBS 5 Action News at ___, Starts Now." (1998-2001) *"Now, Live. From The Fastest Growing News Team in The Panhandle. This is CBS 5 News." (2001-2004) *"Now, Live. From The Panhandle's News Leader. This is CBS 5 News." (2004-2008) *"First in The Panhandle. This is CBS 5 News at ___." (2008-2010) *"First in The Panhandle. This is CBS 5 News at ___. First in HD." (2010-2012) *"Live from Your Local News Source. This is CBS 5 News at ___. First in HD." (2012-2013) *"Live from Your Local News Source. This is CBS 5 News at ___. On KNGX-TV." (2013-2014) *"Live from KNGX. This is CBS 5 News at ___. Your Local News Source." (2014-present) Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) * Steven Cork - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1998) * Lori Stone - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1994) * Bob Hollandson - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, 9 (on KFHS) and 10 (1986) * Tina Urban - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, 9 (on KFHS) and 10 (1992) * Harold Wise - anchor; weekend evenings (2000) * Jacqueline Christ - anchor; weekend evenings (1996) CBS 5 Weather * Nick Hoyt - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (1989) * Edward Lusk - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1991) * Lisa Burke - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2002) CBS 5 Sports * Luke Reiner - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1997) * Joyce Organa - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1993) Current On-Air Reporters to finish later Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 5 Category:Amarillo, TX Category:Texas Category:Linchfield Communications Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953